


Concern

by Masonjar191



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Lives, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Revolution, Canon Era, George Washington is a Dad, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: George wakes up to strange sounds in the night, only to find his son engaging in intercourse with his fellow aide-de-camp.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Rachel Faucette Buck/George Washington
Kudos: 62





	Concern

"Fuck me!" George heard a male voice curse in the early hours of the morning. He'd been lying restlessly for hours, thoughts racing as to how the hell they'd survive the winter. Rations were growing scarce and illness had taken hundreds of lives so far. The air was downright frigid, even in the cottages his men took shelter in. The General groaned, he hated that language. 

The wall behind his head began slamming into the headboard of his bed, and George sighed. What the dickens was happening in the room next door? He sighed as he pulled on his coat and entered the drafty corridor. "Son, are you alright?" he asked quietly through the door. No answer. "Son?" 

George had been shocked to learn of his young aide-de-camp's upbringing. Especially so, as it turned out that he was his father. 

George, then young and hopeful, had taken a voyage to the Islands to bring back more slaves for his plantation, but instead found a woman, her flame-colored hair drawing the young Washington's eye. The woman, Rachel Faucette, exiled from her village for adultery, had a young boy named for his father, who had run off after learning he'd produced a bastard son. George gave money to Rachel and went to leave for the market, but hesitated. Rachel was alone, surely he could stay for a while? 

And stay he did. Stayed long enough to see the birth of a boy, his boy. "Name him Alexander, and give him the surname of your other son," he'd told her with a kiss. "I will return." 

But George never did return to the Islands. He'd become a General in the Continental Army, and he was in trouble. He could not lead his men, protect them, and correspond with Congress all at once. He sought out some aide-de-camps, and found one bearing a familiar name. 

Sure enough, Alexander had grown to find himself fighting for the Revolution, begging for a command. George had the same fiery spirit as a lad. But the General did not want his son to make the same mistakes, to lead men to their deaths. No, his son would correspond with Congress, his writings far more mature than his age.

So mature, yet so reckless. He had noticed Alexander had developed a close friendship with another aide-de-camp, John Laurens. They wrote together, dined together, and slept in the same bed. His young aides found light in each other, even in this dark world. 

"Son, are you alright?" George asked again as he opened the door, only to wish he hadn't. 

Alexander, his boy, was committing sodomy with Laurens. His boy's face was flushed, pupils dilated, and his hole was being pounded by the blond. 

"Harder!" Alexander moaned, tight around John's cock. The two were completely unaware of the presence of Alex's father, so George repeated himself. "Son?" he asked sternly, jaw clenched and brow furrowed. 

"Sir?" Alexander panicked, long auburn hair a mess and lips swollen. John immediately pulled out of his lover, fear at just how much the General had witnessed. This was it, forget being discharged from service, they were dead. 

"Alexander, tell me why I found you with Lieutenant Colonel Laurens' cock in you?" George snapped. "Well? Are you going to speak or will I have to bend you over my knee?" 

"Sir, I love him!" Alexander answered, blue eyes teary and lip quivering. 

"Love? Sodomy isn't love, it's a crime punishable by death!" 

"You love Lady Washington, do you not? Why is our love any different?" John asked in return. Christ. 

George hesitated. "I don't want my boys killed," he finally said. Not his Alexander. He'd failed him by not raising him, he wouldn't fail him by getting him hanged. 

Alexander chimed in. "This whole fight against England is a crime, but we do it because it is right." And if that weren't the perfect answer. George hung his head. Could a man love a man the same he could a woman? "Father?" 

"My son, I may not understand your love, but I will support you. I could not live with myself if I were to put my own blood to death. Just, have caution, the wrong man may hear you next time." 

After the war, George advocates for the colonies, now states, to accept the pairings of two men or women the same it did a man and a woman. And, thanks to his son's lover, abolishes the practice of slavery. Alexander and John marry on the Twentieth Anniversary of the Declaration of Independence, and adopt a boy named Phillip, who grows up to be like his fathers, but bolder. 


End file.
